bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Beta Changes
During the development of a videogame, often things that were planned to be in the game are changed or removed entirely for various reasons. Character changes *Early in development, the standard color for Bullworth sweaters was going to be maroon. It was later changed to the same bright blue that Jimmy wears, and finally to dark teal. *Early character designs were somewhat more cartoonish. *Algie was originally named Angus, and he had neatly combed hair and a very prim expression on his face. *Beatrice was originally named Amy. She wore her skirt much shorter, but had a very ugly face with a misshapen nose. *Mr. Burton was named Neil, and had a slightly different facial appearance. *Damon used to have visible teeth with a large gap between his front ones, this may have been changed because racist caricatures of black people are often depicted as gap-toothed. *Miss Danvers was originally named Miss Winston, and she appeared to be several years younger. *Earnest originally had long black hair and a hip bag. *Jimmy was uglier, with a big red nose and ears that stuck out. He wore grey pants instead of tan ones, and brown boots instead of sneakers. *Karl was muscular like a bodybuilder and had bleached blonde hair. *Fatty was originally named Francois. He was even fatter, and his pants weren't pulled up all the way leaving the top of his butt visible. *Kirby wore a full football uniform. *Max was tall and skinny. He had a buzzcut and very hairy arms with tattoos. *Nurse McRae was named Danica, and she had big eyes and ears and a sunken face. *Melvin was originally named Mole, and appeared to be Asian. *Peanut appeared to be short, wore fancy cowboy boots and had a cartoonishly oversized pompadour. *Pedro was originally caucasian and had paler hair. *Seth was massively muscular but also fat. He wore lots of rings on his fingers, had a tattoo on one bicep and had muttonchop sideburns. *Theo was named Dan. He had a chin beard and a tattoo sleeve on one arm. Gameplay changes *The clique known as the Punks were originally going to be the "bottom-feeder" clique. Russell was planned to be the leader of the Punks. As development went on, the Punks were split into two different cliques - the Dropouts (later renamed the Townies) and the Bullies. *The Prefects were originally going to carry batons. Later this was downgraded to paddles. Eventually it was removed entirely. *If Jimmy failed a class, the camera would focus on the teacher and what he said to Jimmy. In the final version, the camera focuses on Jimmy and his complaint about failing. It still focuses on the teacher after Jimmy fully graduates a class. *Pedro and Sheldon were going to spawn in the Boys' Dorm. They had models wearing pajamas. This was presumably done away with because, since authority figures don't enter the Boys' Dorm, Jimmy would be able to bully them without any consequences. *The Boys' Dorm was going to be locked at midnight, forcing Jimmy to sneak in through a window if he was out later than that. This was done away with, but a window and a dumpster underneath it for Jimmy to stand on can still be found behind the dorm in the final game. *The Boys' Dorm was supposed to be a two story building, with more rooms and a bathroom. The second floor is referenced in a line of dialogue by Constantinos. If the player stands far enough away and zooms in with the camera, the dorm displays as its original two story design. Walking towards it while zoomed in with the camera causes the second story to slowly fade away. *The Hole was going to have a larger role in the game. The broken elevator leading to it was going to be functional. Supposedly, Jimmy was going to be able to watch fights between other students and bet on them as he could on the midget wrestling match at the carnival. Deleted Characters The following characters were either removed or mostly removed from the game. * Bob still appears in the mission The Gym is Burning. * O'Rourke the fireman only appears if the mission The Gym is Burning is failed * Floyd was dummied out entirely. * Ian was dummied out entirely. * Nate was dummied out entirely. * Sid was removed entirely, but his character may have evolved into either Otto or Duncan. Deleted and changed missions *A mission was removed from Chapter 2 that was going to involve Bethany Jones hiring Jimmy to help her get revenge on Mr. Breckindale for skipping out on a date with her. Jimmy was supposed to provoke Mr. Breckindale into chasing him. *A mission was removed from Chapter 3. It was going to involve Tad going to New Coventry and getting attacked by the Greasers. Jimmy was going to have to protect him by using the sniper slingshot to take the Greasers out. *Halloween was originally going to have Gary assigning all the pranks to Jimmy. In addition to the ones still in the game there was going to be one involving nauseating joke candy. Pete was going to spend the whole mission getting in trouble for the pranks even though he didn't do anything. *Jealous Johnny was going to take place partly at the beach. There was going to be a scene in which Gord couldn't figure out how to unhook Lola's bra. *The mission Here's to you Ms. Philips was going to have Jimmy and Peanut competing with each other to get a gift and give it to Ms. Philips. *There was a cutscene in Chapter 3 that was removed. It featured Jimmy and Gary, and implied that Gary had been causing trouble between Lola and Johnny. During the cutscene Gary pantomimed sex, which is probably why it was removed. It is unknown what mission it might have been part of. *The mission The Collector was going to be in the original Bully, but it appeared to take place in New Coventry during the winter. It was removed from Bully and readded to Bully: Scholarship Edition, but in Chapter 5. Videos